Dear Emily
by Yoha2405
Summary: Paige writes a letter to Emily. What if Emily had actually received one of the letters? Set during the time Alison was harassing Paige. Paily Emily/Paige


_Dear Emily,_

_I'm honestly still having a really hard time believing you would ever send me something like you did last time. It was so unexpected. I mean, we just started writing to each other. Not that I'm mad or anything, it's fine. It's okay… It's great actually. It was like a dream. It all played through my mind. It was like I was actually there, in the moment, with you. I felt things that I've been scared to feel. I'm still scared to feel them but, talking to you has helped me feel safe. I don't feel so alone anymore. It feels like home._

_I can feel my cheeks burning. Is it cheesy if I tell you that I'm blushing? I can't help it Emily. You just make me smile so big that it hurts; it hurts in such a good way. Like last night, when I read your letter, my heart was racing the entire time. Silly right? You must think I'm such a weirdo. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something. _

_I did something last night. I've done it several times before. I never thought I'd say this but, I always think of you when I do it. You're just so beautiful. I don't know what to do with myself. My hands are shaking, sorry if my handwriting is kind of off now. The thing is Emily, I touched myself last night. I touch myself a lot of nights and like I said, it's you that's always in my mind. _

_I was in my bed staring at the ceiling while I thought about swim practice. I tried to stay focused on things like, what could improve my strokes? Or how much should I practice a day? But my mind wandered and I closed my eyes. Then, there you were standing in position to dive into a pool at practice. Your swimsuit was hugging you in all the right places. I licked my lips once I started feeling a tingling sensation between my legs. My hands were by my side until I thought about the way you look at me from across the hallway in school. The way your eyes lock on mine and you smile almost teasingly. I never understood why you do that but, it's always enough to get me into a frenzy. _

_I could already feel my nipples getting hard against the fabric of my bra. With my right hand I teased myself by caressing my stomach, imagining it was you. I wondered if you would tease me like that. I wondered if your hand would roam under my shirt that way and reach up to my breasts. I wondered if you would hold my breasts in your hands while you played with my nipples slowly. I moaned at the thought Emily. My breathing picked up. My pussy throbbed and I could feel my panties were already wet. _

_I bit my lip as my left hand replaced my right and my right hand reached down to my core. It was familiar territory; my fingers knew just what to do. They played with my clit lightly. My body jerked off the bed slightly from the initial contact. I was working myself up slowly. I wanted it to last. I felt my pussy continue to throb and a need to explore myself further. Is it okay if I say fuck? I only ask because I was so tempted to fuck myself with a finger or two. I would have but, I want to save that. God Emily, the thought of you taking me, being my first, fucking me, made me gush. As much as I wanted to prolong it, I couldn't. _

_I applied more pressure on my clit while I pinched my nipples. I could start to feel the beginning of that big bang; that feeling of just exploding from the inside out. As I neared my peak, I began to tremble. It was so powerful and after touching myself just the right way, my back bowed as tremors coursed through me. Electric shocks of all shapes and sizes went through my veins, I could feel my wetness seep on my bed while I whispered your name and came. It was amazing._

_I hope I didn't scare you off by telling you this. I mean, I know you said things along the same line but I don't want to come across as rude. Sorry if I'm rambling, even if it is on paper I tend to do that. I can't wait to hear from you again Em. I really do care about you. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Paige_


End file.
